gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Katyusha (Song)
Катю́ша (Katyusha) is a Russian wartime song composed in 1938 by Matvei Blanter with lyrics from Mikhail Isakovsky. Written just before World War II, the song quickly became popular throughout the USSR. Its first official performance was by Valentina Batishcheva in the Column Hall of Moscow's House of the Unions. Later it was performed by the Red Army Choir and other singers. In Girls und Panzer, this song is used for Pravda Girls High School. |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Russian Lyrics= ---- Расцветали яблони и груши Поплыли туманы над рекой Выходила на берег Катюша На высокий берег на крутой Выходила на берег Катюша На высокий берег на крутой ---- Выходила, песню заводила Про степного, сизого орла Про того, которого любила Про того, чьи письма берегла Про того, которого любила Про того, чьи письма берегла ---- Ой ты, песня, песенка девичья Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед И бойцу на дальнем пограничье От Катюши передай привет И бойцу на дальнем пограничье От Катюши передай привет ---- Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую Пусть услышит, как она поёт Пусть он землю бережёт родную А любовь Катюша сбережёт Пусть он землю бережёт родную А любовь Катюша сбережёт ---- Расцветали яблони и груши Поплыли туманы над рекой Выходила на берег Катюша На высокий берег на крутой Выходила на берег Катюша На высокий берег на крутой |-|Russian Romanji= ---- Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi Poplyli tumany nad rekoj Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha Na vysokij bereg na krutoj Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha Na vysokij bereg na krutoj Vykhodila, pesniu zavodila Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla Pro togo, kotorogo liubila Pro togo, chi pisma beregla Pro togo, kotorogo liubila Pro togo, chi pisma beregla Oj ty, pesnia, pesenka devichia Ty leti za iasnym solntsem vsled I bojtsu na dalnem pogranich Ot Katyushi peredaj privet I bojtsu na dalnem pogranich Ot Katyushi peredaj privet Pust on vspomnit devushku prostuiu Pust uslyshit, kak ona poet Pust on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu A liubov Katyusha sberezhet Pust on zemliu berezhet rodnuiu A liubov Katyusha sberezhet Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi Poplyli tumany nad rekoj Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha Na vysokij bereg na krutoj Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha Na vysokij bereg na krutoj |-|English Lyrics= ---- As the buds of pears and apples blossom Over the river swiftly whirl the fogs Came out strolling, a woman named Katyusha Down the steep and rocky rivers slope Came out strolling, a woman named Katyusha Down the steep and rocky rivers slope Came out strolling, singing by the river About a silver eagle on the steppes About her beloved whom she closely treasures About the one whose letters she had saved About her beloved whom she closely treasures About the one whose letters she had saved Oh you, song, the singing of a maiden Soar behind the brightly shining sun To the soldier at the far frontier Tell this man, Katyusha says hi To the soldier at the far frontier Tell this man, Katyusha says hi Let his memories show a simple woman Let him hear her tender, loving song Let him guard his motherland beloved And Katyusha shall keep their love safe Let him guard his motherland beloved And Katyusha shall keep their love safe As the buds of pears and apples blossom Over the river swiftly whirl the fogs Came out strolling, a woman named Katyusha Down the steep and rocky rivers slope Came out strolling, a woman named Katyusha Down the steep and rocky rivers slope |} Trivia *The song is the source of the nickname of the BM-8, BM-13, and BM-31 "Katyusha" rocket launchers that were used by the Red Army in World War II. *The most famous version of the song was performed by the Red Army Choir. *On the Red Army choir's first recording of the song (1941), the song was sung lively and some of the lines weren't repeated while their second recording (1970s), the song was slightly slower and reveals some sorrowing feeling. *Due to copyright issues, the English Dub of Girls und Panzer omits the song completely and instead, replaces the song with another Russian folk song, Korobeiniki (Song). *The song is like a Russian equivalent of Erika which talk about a woman waiting for her beloved one to come back from the war. Videos Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Songs